Grey Highlander
Grey Highlander is the second rank Saint and the only one from Earth. Personality Lazy, he hates fighting in fact he had asked Andy Jammer to act like they're fighting. Also with that he can be perverted at times, so much that it angered his fellow Saint, Roxa. Before the Saints. Before he entered the Saints he was a United States Marine, and for a brief time fought against the Japanese in the Pacific War towards the end of the war. When it ended he was discharged from the army till a man from the army came up offering him a chance to help his country again. He accepted and was then sent into a ton of training, after about one week of this he went under experments and his body was fused with the power of Nuclear energy. He was the most powerful weapon in the army. Till he lost control and blow of the area around him, running away he met Kain who offered to train his powers, in return Grey has joined the Saints as the second rank. Throughout the years he's grown more lazy but on the inside he remembers his duties very well, he is extremely loyal to Kain and the Saints. Saint Arc Grey's first appearance when the Saints awoke in Crepusculum kingdom, after most of them arrived they stayed at an inn where Grey slept the entire time, following that in the later night the appearance of Mark Fri awoke everyone. After Mark nearly turned every Saint against him the Heroes got in the middle of the fight but dispite what Grey wanted he was told not to enter the fight. Through the next day the Saints split up and went their own ways but Grey stayed with Kain as he waited for everyone to arrive to the meeting. Once they did come they discussed what their plans were and that they needed three shards, Kain split the group up and Grey, Everto and Kain moved to Roccia to find the shard. After finding the shard they put their plan in action with the kidnapping of Profeta, Grey came into the battle to help fight Malice tell Profeta warped them all away to keep from the Saints from harming them. Finally Grey accidently ran into the Heroes who were protecting Harumi, a fight then broke out between the Saints and the Heroes. The results seem to tip in the favor of the Heroes when Mark, Yeligar and Nathan arrived to the battle and managed to land two massive hits on Kain, that was till Kain unleashed a powerful move that knocked the three Heroes away. Dispite Kain's victory Roxa and Alessia was convinced to leave the Saints and flee. Finally Sonorc grabbed Harumi and they fled to the air but not before Kain defeated Andy by stabbing a lance right through his shoulder. Grey stayed behind only to use his power to cause a massive nuclear blast that ended the battle with the winning of the Saints. When the Tower of Salvation appeared Grey at first did little in the battle, only involving himself in a small battle against Aya for his fellow partner Nia, which is turned out his lost that battle only to fall into another one. Although when Kain died Grey battled everyone and caused massive damage to the Heroes and the world. After slamming Andy onto the symbols and making him bleed Roxa stabbed Grey in the back, he dramtically jumped off the tower to the water as the demon awoke. He is presumed dead. Powers Grey's full powers are unknown but from what everyones seen his powers are able to mimic a nuclear blast. Trivia *Grey is the only Saint from Earth *Grey is also the only Saint who's powers are not natural. Category:Characters